Aguas termales
by Atori-chan
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de varias parejas en relación con las aguas termales para conmemorar el estreno del segundo OVA de Digimon Tri. YS, TH, KM, GP, PG, DM, etc
1. Yamato x Sora

**SUMARY:** Conjunto de cortos de varias parejas en relación con las aguas termales para conmemorar el estreno del segundo OVA de Digimon Tri.

 **Parejas:** Sorato, takari, miyaken, gabupiyo, patagato, daimaki, incluso barajo pareja con tres o cuatro, lo que mi imaginación dé.

 **Aclaración 1:** Cada corto, puede tener o no relación con el capítulo anterior o posterior.

 **Aclaración 2:** Cada corto tendrá como protagonista a una pareja o dos, dependiendo de la trama.

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor_

 **Aviso:** _Lo puse en categoría M por el lenguaje y porque puede contener escenas picantes._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **AGUAS TERMALES**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

ONSEN 1: Yamato x Sora

Aguas termales.

¡Qué divertido!

No puedo evitar pensar con cierta ironía.

No me hace ninguna ilusión tener que ir. Pero como es para celebrar la integración de la nueva elegida, Meiko Mochizuki, pues toca joderse y aguantarse.

Y digo yo, ¿acaso no era mejor ir al Mundo Digital a celebrarlo? Así Gabumon y los demás estarían más seguros, que rodeados de esos imbéciles humanos cobardes que tratan a mi digimon como un monstruo aterrador, cuando les había salvado sus apestosos culos.

¡Pero no! A la caprichosa de Mimi se le ha antojado que quiere ir a las aguas termales y cómo Koushiro estuvo de acuerdo, el resto vino en cadena.

Nadie votó el no. Ni siquiera Sora, a sabiendas cuánto detestaba el calor excesivo.

Vale que te relajaban.

Pero con Taichi que me dan ganas de partirle la cara por cómo actuó de cobarde frente a Alphamon, no me relajo ni de coña. Al contrario, su presencia y que me desvíe la cara como si estuviera molesto conmigo, como si yo fuese el malo de la película, me irrita más.

Tenía que haber hecho como Joe y quedarme en casa a estudiar, aunque fuese una mentira piadosa.

Pero…

¡Ni de coña dejo a mi novia sola!

Estamos hablando de aguas termales, ¿no?

Eso significa dos cosas.

Sora con kimono y Sora desnuda.

Quizás Sora no sea el prototipo de chica modelo, pero, eso no quita que sea bastante atractiva y muy dulce.

Añadimos un kimono, donde raras veces Taichi y los demás, incluyéndome, la vemos, y ya tenemos al moscón de Yagami mirándola fijamente.

Sé que él no tiene ningún interés romántico en mi novia (espero), pero Sora se está fijando demasiado en él.

Sé que es porque se siente preocupada por Taichi y por mí, pero…

Y bueno, luego está el que esté desnuda en las aguas termales.

Soy consciente de que ni Taichi ni el resto de los chicos que van se les ocurriría ir a los baños privados para espiarlas. Pero sí que se le ocurriría a alguien, que aún por encima, está bajo el cuidado de Mimi. Y ese alguien es ni más ni menos que Gomamon.

Hay antecedentes. Así que cómo a Gomamon se le ocurra meterse en el baño de chicas, que Joe se olvide de su compañero digimon, porque hago digimon a la plancha.

-Hola.

Me giro y en medio de mi fastidio por estar en un lugar que me irrita, encuentro otra razón para odiar más estos lugares.

Debido a mi buen físico soy como un imán que atrae a las petardas estas que se van de chicas inocentes cuando en realidad son unas putas asquerosas.

-¿Estás solo?

Suspiro cansado.

Su voz coqueta con su kimono ligeramente escotado, denota que pretende usar todas sus armas para conseguirme.

¡Ilusa!

La ignoro a propósito, para que se dé por aludida de que no me interesa para nada. Pero la chica, parece no querer rendirse, ya que me coge del brazo, apegándose toda a mí, poniéndome nervioso.

¡Mierda!

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos juntos a refregarnos en las aguas!

¡Será hija puta!

-¡No me interesa! –espeto con sequedad, quitándomela de encima, pero la pesada esta, se vuelve a colgar de mí.

¡Joder!

¡Será zorra!

-No lo sabes si no lo pruebas –comentó melosa, restregándome aquel par de melones impropios de una chica que tendría que tener más o menos mi edad.

Y mierda que eso me pone más nervioso.

Tengo novia, vale.

Aquel terreno es algo que ya he probado.

¡PERO COÑO QUE SOY UN CHAVAL EN FASE HORMONAL!

¡SEA DE QUIÉN SEA, ESTO ME PONE NERVIOSO!

¡¿DÓNDE PUÑETAS ESTÁ GABUMON?! ¡PORQUE LE DOY PERMISO PARA QUE ATAQUE A LA GUARRA ESTA!

-¿Vamos? –apremiando, restregándose más contra mí.

Y bruscamente, me vi apartado de la zorra esa, y ante mí se presentó ni más ni menos que Sora…

-¡VETE A SEDUCIR A OTRO PORQUE ÉL YA ESTÁ PILLADO!

Y antes de que se desencadenase la tercera guerra mundial entre mujeres, agarré a Sora de la mano y me la llevé de ahí, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de evitar que la sangre de mi nariz siguiera cayendo.

Sora me había salvado de aquella bruja. Más bien, se había puesto celosa al ver cómo otra chica se había acercado a mí. Y eso me gusta.

Le había dejado en claro que él y yo éramos novios. Repito, y eso me gusta.

Pero…

¡No hacía falta que viniera con su cuerpo tapado únicamente por una corta toalla!

Viendo a Gabumon algo colorado al lado de Piyomon, supuse que había ido corriendo a los baños privados femeninos para avisar a Sora de mi problema. No había tenido en cuenta, que Sora hubiese corrido hacia dónde estaba, sin cubrirse adecuadamente.

Pero…

Miré con malos ojos a Gabumon quién no dejaba de mirar el suelo todo colorado.

Si Gabumon había ido a los baños privados, eso significaba que había visto a Sora desnuda.

Y yo todo preocupado de lo que vieran los demás y mira tú quién la había visto desnuda.

Como que me llamo Yamato que lo hago ver películas de homosexuales como castigo.

FIN


	2. Patamon x Gatomon

ONSEN 2: Patamon x Gatomon

¡AGUAS TERMALES!

Cuando Takeru me dijo que íbamos a ir a las aguas termales, salté de alegría.

A pesar de que teníamos unas aguas termales en el Mundo Digimon, no era lo mismo estar entre digimons que con tus amigos. Sobre todo cuando voy a estar con Takeru.

Volver a estar con él, después de tantos años separados, es como un sueño hecho realidad. Por lo que, al igual que hace tres años, iré con él a todos los sitios humanos que vaya.

Reconozco que aún sigo con la personalidad de un niño, pero ahora que tengo algo más de experiencia, no pienso causarle problemas.

Pero claro…

Ver el lugar dónde disfrutaremos de las aguas termales, es para decir…

¡WOW!

¡Nada que ver con lo que tenemos en el Mundo Digimon!

Mientras veo cómo Takeru charla animadamente con su hermano, mientras esperan a que el resto acabe de cambiarse, le pregunto.

-Takeru, ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

Me sentía como Tentomon y querer curiosear todo el lugar.

-Vale, pero ve con cuidado.

-No te preocupes.

Y echo a volar para ver desde arriba aquel lugar tan genial.

El mundo vaporoso del agua caliente inunda mis sentidos y las ganas de meterme en aquellas grandes bañeras.

Y habían tantas para escoger…

Cada una más grande que la anterior…

Y habían tantas sin nadie en ellas…

¡Hala!

Como si me llamasen, me meto en la primera bañera vacía que tengo ante mis ojos.

La sensación del agua caliente es tan agradable, que no me extraña que los humanos la usen tanto para relajarse.

Además, toda una bañera para mí solo, es como tener todo el mar en mi poder.

Emocionado, comienzo a coger el agua con mis pequeñas manitas y echarla hacia el cielo para que caiga como lluvia sobre mí.

De repente, escucho una risa cantarina.

Y todo mi cuerpo se convierte en tensión al haber sido pillado por un humano… mejor dicho, por una humana.

Automáticamente, pongo mi cuerpo en modo muerto para que la humana crea que soy un peluche olvidado por algún niño.

Aunque, ¿para qué si ya he sido pillado in fraganti?

-Qué animalito más gracioso.

¿Animalito?

¿Aquella humana me consideraba por un animalito?

Suspiro aliviado.

Al menos no me tomaba por una especie peligrosa y que eso alertara a Takeru.

Me fui girando, y a través de aquella humareda pude distinguir la figura femenina de una mujer adulta.

Repentinamente, aquella humana se fue acercando hasta mí y…

-¡Qué animalito más adorable!

A… ado… adora…

-…

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?

.

-¿Qué tal te parecieron las aguas termales, Patamon? –me pregunta Takeru por la noche, antes de acostarnos.

-Pues… bien…

Quitando a que estuve en las mismas aguas que una rubia maciza desnuda y que me apretó contra dos cosas MUY agradables, poniéndome todo rojo y alterado, por lo demás bien. Pero eso, no te lo voy a decir. No vaya a ser que Gatomon se entere sin querer y me dé un señor zarpazo en la cara.

.

En otro lugar, una felina digital no paraba de reírse divertida. Algo que le llamó la atención a Hikari.

-Qué contenta estás, Gatomon. ¿Es que te ha gustado la experiencia de estar en las aguas termales estando en la forma de Angewomon?

-No lo sabes tú bien, Hikari –recordando la broma que le había hecho a Patamon al descubrirlo en las mismas aguas que ella y cómo se había puesto todo alterado cuando lo había atraído contra su figura desnuda.

Bueno, él conseguía trastocarla cuando lo veía en su forma de Angemon, así que ahora estaban a mano.

FIN


	3. Takeru x Hikari

ONSEN 3: Takeru x Hikari

¡Aguas termales!

¡Adoro las aguas termales!

Especialmente cuando voy con mis amigos, en especial con Hikari, la chica que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando eres el mejor amigo de alguien del sexo opuesto y aún por encima, desde la infancia, hace que sientas algo de temor en declararte y perder para siempre esa amistad tan especial, que nos da muchos derechos. Como por ejemplo, ser el único príncipe andante en salvarla. Incluso en las aguas termales cómo pasó el año pasado.

Según Hikari, ella se había metido en el baño de los hombres para buscar a Piyomon y a Meicoomon, pero creo que no se necesita que todas las chicas entrasen adentro, ¿no?

Aquella situación, me había dado tema para picarla durante unas semanas, y añadir que en el fondo había entrado para verme a mí desnudo. Y bueno, sino fuera porque había acabado de bañarme y tenía la toalla cubriendo mi hombría, ella acabaría viéndome cómo mi madre me había traído al mundo. Y la verdad, es que no me hubiera importado.

Aún recuerdo su vergüenza y cómo había apartado la mirada nerviosa. Pero que siguiera con sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos, eso era una señal, ¿no?

Y hoy, he decidido que voy a vengarme de lo que sucedió aquel día.

Curiosamente, vamos los mismos que la última vez, incluyendo a Joe, Daisuke y los demás. Hasta iban Patamon y el resto de digimons, los cuales ya no necesitaban esconderse.

Para mi venganza, contaba con la ayuda de Patamon y también la de mi hermano, para que mantuvieran apartados a Daisuke y Taichi.

No quería pensar en la somanta que me darían el dúo de "Google Boy" si se enteraban lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando Patamon me dio la señal de que el vestuario de las chicas estaba libre, entré sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Takeru? –me pregunta Patamon desconfiado.

-Tú solo atrae a Hikari para que venga a los vestuarios –dije mientras me apoyaba en su taquilla cruzado de brazos.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? –inquirió mi compañero sin saber cómo-. Si Gatomon me ve, pensará que soy un mirón y no dudará en darme un buen zarpazo.

-Pues procura que no te vea. Vamos, Patamon. Antes de que venga alguien.

-Vaaale –sin sentirse todavía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir para conseguir que solo Hikari acudiese a los vestuarios.

Fueron pasando los segundos, y por fin escuché los pasos apresurados de alguien.

Patamon lo había conseguido.

Había conseguido atraer a Hikari.

Cuando me giré, la supuesta sonrisa de que ahora estábamos a mano, se esfumó para quedarme trastocado y quedar con la boca abierta ante lo que veía.

-Ta… Takeru… -repitiendo mi nombre tan sorprendida como yo.

Una cosa era quedar a mano, y ver a Hikari con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, pero otra muy distinta, verla sin nada que tapase su cuerpo… vamos, completamente desnuda y con el jabón por todo su cabello.

Escandalizada por mi presencia, Hikari soltó un grito agudo que debió escucharse por todo Japón.

.

Somanta una, somanta doble y zarpazo.

Eso es lo que he recibido como consecuencia.

Daisuke, Taichi y Gatomon me dieron su merecido por haber visto a Hikari desnuda.

Pero yo no quería eso.

Bueno, reconozco que la visión no estuvo nada mala, pero… algo me dice que no podré acercarme a Hikari nunca más.

-Te dije que no me parecía buena idea –me dice Patamon a modo de reprimenda, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con la que me había dado mi hermano durante el camino de vuelta.

Le miro de reojo y una duda me asalta.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste para que Hikari apareciera corriendo en pelota picada?

-Pues… -mirando hacia otro lado algo vacilante-. Imité la voz de Mimi, e hice un monólogo diciendo que estabas en el vestuario de las chicas desnudo e inconsciente.

.

En otro lugar, Hikari seguía maldiciendo a su hermano y a Gatomon. Ambos le habían prohibido que no viera a Takeru nunca más.

¡No era justo!

Cuando había escuchado la voz de Mimi diciendo que Takeru estaba desnudo e inconsciente, su primer impulso fue el de correr para evitar que la Tachikawa siguiera viéndolo desnudo y tener una dura adversaria. Pues las cosas eran como eran, Takeru no solo era un muchacho simpático y alegre, sino muy atractivo. Durante su carrera, ella no paraba de emocionarse en cómo sería en todo su esplendor. Si ya con la toalla, se había emocionado… completamente desnudo…

Sin embargo, se había llevado un gran chasco al verlo en yukata y consciente.

Por eso, había gritado, porque sentía una rabia enorme de no verlo completamente desnudo.

Pero no iba a quedar así.

Taichi y Gatomon podrían decir lo que quiera, que ella seguiría teniendo esa relación tan especial con Takeru. Y la próxima vez que fueran a las aguas termales, se vengaría y haría lo que fuese para verlo desnudo.

Aunque tuviera que contar con la ayuda de algún digimon maligno, que no descansaría hasta que estuviesen a mano.

Mientras, no dudaría en ponerle en grandes apuros por haberla visto desnuda.

¡Oh!

Iba a devolverle todos los comentarios que él le había dado cuando se había metido con ella, por verle medio desnudo.

¡Qué seductora era la venganza!

FIN


	4. Gatomon x Patamon

_**GRACIAS A LORDPATA POR DARME LA IDEA. PARA TI ESTE ONSEN**_

* * *

ONSEN 4: Gatomon x Patamon

¡Aguas termales!

Solo esas dos palabras hace que me sienta muy animada.

Son tan relajantes y es el lugar perfecto para realizar ideas locas como la que tengo ahora mismo en mente.

Soy un ser digital, y aún por encima de tipo ángel. Bueno, eso cuando soy Angewomon. Siendo Gatomon, solo soy un gato digital. Aunque con el anillo sagrado en mi cola, ¿no me haría verme con un digimon sagrado?

Ya no lo sé.

Lo que sí sé es que debido a esta condición y lo que Hikari me contó, los seres sagrados como yo, tenemos prohibido todo tipo de relación sentimental.

Según parece el amor es sinónimo de pecado carnal. O eso me dijo al leerme uno de esos libros que a Hikari se le ha antojado leer en secreto. Y teniendo en cuenta como los protagonistas de esos libros se saltan las normas morales para caer juntos en el infierno, pues ayuda a que locuras aparezcan en mi cabeza.

Lo que sí es verdad, es que no entiendo muy bien porque Hikari los lee en secreto. El caso es que por culpa de ellos, tengo que ingeniármelas para hacer cosas tan normales como inmorales para mí siendo ángel digital.

Tampoco es que pida esas cosas exageradas como lo que he visto en las revistas que tiene Taichi debajo de la cama. Que tonta no soy para no saber lo que significa eso.

Yo me conformo con poca cosa.

De momento, claro.

Y las aguas termales son perfectas para poner en marcha mi plan de hacer que lo más normal, se convierta en algo deseado, pero prohibido por ser digimon sagrado.

Localizo a mi objetivo y sonrío.

Tan relajado y solito como esperaba. Para poder llevar a cabo mi plan con éxito, le había pedido a Hikari que llamara a Takeru para que le contase un supuesto problema que sucedía en el Mundo Digimon.

Mentira, por supuesto.

Así que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Me transformé en Angewomon y acto seguido, provoqué que las aguas donde estaba Patamon tan tranquilo, se movieran tan bruscamente. Con mi poder aumenté sus ondas para que no tuviera oportunidad para que saliese volando.

Cuando noté que Patamon se había hundido y tardaba más de lo necesario en salir a la superficie, fue cuando entré en acción.

Al igual que una nadadora profesional, salté agua adentro y sin ningún esfuerzo, rescaté a Patamon, quién había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Perfecto!

¡Justo cómo lo tenía planeado!

Fuera del agua y a salvo, noté cómo varios humanos habían venido apresurados y alarmados por el estruendo que había provocado. Entre ellos, estaban Takeru y Hikari. Así que no perdí la oportunidad y ante la atenta mirada de todos, donde hice mi papel de preocupada a la perfección, comencé a hacerle un masaje cardiopulmonar.

Viéndome así, nadie podría intervenir y seguir con el RCP.

Por lo que tras los masajes, hice aquello que estaba prohibido para mí pero que en esta situación se me permitiría, el boca a boca.

Mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, donde solo tocarlos me provocó unas sensaciones increíbles.

Fastidiada de tener que abandonarlos, volví al masaje cardiopulmonar. Tenía que seguir a rajatabla, las indicaciones del RCP. Lo que menos deseaba es que Patamon muriera por mi culpa. Realicé la reanimación, hasta que sentí que poco a poco iba recuperando el aire, por lo que cuando volví a hacerle el boca a boca, estampé mis labios sobre los suyos que eran tan adictivos, no pude evitar abrir su boca con mi lengua e introducirla.

Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo, Patamon comenzó a volver en sí mediante toses secas y a mirarme bastante confuso.

-¿Angewomon? –aún así, parecía dar la impresión de que no se sentía muy cuerdo.

-¡Patamon!

Takeru corrió hacia nosotros y cargó a Patamon para abrazarlo con fuerza y alegría. Yo solo intenté sonreír, haciéndome sentir que estaba feliz por ellos. Y personalmente, me sentía satisfecha de conseguir mi objetivo. Aunque se me antojaba volver a hacerlo.

Cuando regresé donde estaba Hikari, ella me miraba con especial atención como si hubiera descubierto mis verdaderas intenciones. Yo solo sonreí nerviosa.

.

Por la noche de ese día, Patamon no paraba de sentirse consentido por Takeru, al pensar que casi lo había perdido. Al mismo tiempo, recibía llamadas constantes de todos sus amigos digitales preguntándole si estaba bien.

Al parecer, el que casi se hubiera ahogado fue un hecho que Takeru se lo había revelado a su hermano. Y su hermano a Gabumon, y de Gabumon a Piyomon, y de Piyomon a Palmon, de Palmon a Tentomon y así continuaba la cadena.

Después de que Takeru le ofreciera un banquete propio de reyes, Patamon decidió ver la televisión, mientras su compañero lavaba los platos. Haciendo zapping, se encontró con una serie bastante irónica, "Los vigilantes de la playa".

Parecía como cosa del destino que se la topara, después de lo que había pasado.

-¡Ey! Esa melodía me suena –le dijo Takeru abandonando momentáneamente las labores para acercarse a su amigo y observar lo que veía-. Lo sabía. Es esa vieja serie que tanto le encantaba a mi madre. No sabes lo encantada que está de que la vuelvan a retransmitir –expuso Takeru con una sonrisa traviesa como si supiera la auténtica razón de porqué le gustaba a su madre aquella mítica serie de los años noventa.

Y en medio de la presentación de personajes, Patamon se quedó en shock cuando vio a la rubia sexy de la serie que originalmente se llamaba Pamela Anderson, corriendo hacia la pantalla en medio de aquellas aguas de Santa Mónica, tan lentamente que Patamon la distorsionó con Angewomon. A ella con aquel bañador rojo, tan sexy, con sus labios estampados sobre los suyos.

Y rápidamente recordó ese momento, por lo que se puso rojo como un tomate.

Pero…

Los labios de Angewomon eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan sabrosos como su lengua.

De hecho, algo en su retorcida mente le hacía pensar que quería volver a ahogarse para volver a saborearlos. (Si supiera que en realidad no se hacía el boca a boca así)

Sin embargo, ya había sido un milagro que hubiese una avería (como le habían explicado por el suceso improvisto de las aguas) en las aguas termales, que seguro que no volvería a repetirse.

Mirando la serie, observó cómo un personaje cualquiera comenzaba a ahogarse de forma imprevista.

Y una idea se le ocurrió.

En el mar… habían olas. A veces fuertes y repentinas cómo veía en la serie.

-Takeru, ¿por qué no vamos mañana a la playa con Gatomon y Hikari?

FIN


End file.
